


Details

by haldoor



Series: Overthinking [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None, unless you don't wanna read smut!<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Not mine; definitely no money made.<br/><b>Beta:</b> You know the drill by now: point out any errors, please!<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve decides there's been enough talk for the meantime.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Details

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> Part Nine of the **Overthinking** series, this one follows later in the day, after **Spreading Intel**. It's still all for [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[**kaige68**](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)! ;-)

Steve isn't altogether pleased that Danny let the news about them get out so soon, but when Chin, Kono and Max seem to have taken it so well, he decides it's not really a big deal. Perhaps the guy could have let Steve know he was thinking about saying something, but in the end it's another fear gone unrealized, so Steve's not going to get annoyed about it.

Even the fact that Max's text implied that Danny told Chin they haven't actually made it as far as bed yet isn't a big deal; Steve's got plans for tonight and no doubt the pool that the team have started will have low odds on _that_ particular time. Steve just hopes Danny realizes it's all his own fault if Steve doesn't do too much talking before the pool is won.

He doesn't say a lot as they drive back to his place after work, and even Danny is quiet, but he doesn't have that look of fear on his face that he had last night; in fact, he could almost be said to be smiling. Steve lets his own grin stay exactly where's it's been most of the afternoon, offering Danny quick glances every now and then, which he seems not to notice as he thinks whatever good thoughts he's managing.

By the time they reach his place, Steve's sense of anticipation is so strong it's all he can do to make it inside before attempting something. As soon as the door is shut, he shoves Danny up against it hard and attacks his mouth. Danny utters a strangled sound of surprise, but doesn't push Steve away, giving as good as he's getting.

The kiss is worth all the holding back. Steve's got a hand on Danny's shoulder and the other on his hip, pressing him into the door hard enough that his interest must be physically obvious. He can certainly feel Danny's. Then Danny's hands find Steve's skin under the edge of his t-shirt, and the touch drives Steve wild.

He licks at the back of Danny's teeth, and draws away some. Danny's tongue chases Steve's into his own mouth, so he sucks on it, shifting his hand from Danny's shoulder to his neck and up to cradle his head to tilt it for better access. Taking a breath as he lets go of Danny's tongue, Steve groans as they stare at each other, stunned at the look of raw need in Danny's blue eyes. Christ, he'd swim oceans for that expression!

Danny blinks and then pushes Steve backward, his hands shaky as he tries to make a time-out gesture.

"Weren't we going to talk before we did anything else?" Danny asks, his voice rough with the same need his eyes still hold.

"You…" Steve starts, going around the hand signal to stroke at an arm as he finds Danny's pulse point with his mouth and sucks on it gently. He removes the lips to add in a few words: "…forfeited the talking when…" and he's sucking again, his hand creeping further around Danny when the 'T' he's making drops and Danny angles his head to allow the action. "…you told everyone…" There's more sucking, and he starts to undo the buttons of Danny's shirt one-handed. "…about us."

Danny nods, a flush appearing on his neck where Steve's lips are moving, but he doesn't say anything; he evidently realizes he moved a little faster on the intel spreading than Steve was really comfortable with.

Steve manages to pull away enough to grin at Danny, and then he's back on Danny's skin, licking down his neck and spreading the unbuttoned shirt so he can find the man's nipples with his teeth. Lowering himself to his knees, Steve looks up at the dazed expression Danny's sporting, and kisses his way lower as his hands start in on Danny's belt buckle.

Danny's hands seem to move of their own accord until they're stroking through Steve's short hair as Danny gasps for breath. Steve thinks the best thing is that Danny can't seem to manage to say anything, which makes a nice change, even though secretly he loves Danny's snark. He's got Danny's zipper down now and the heat emanating from within is intoxicating. Steve closes his eyes for a minute, feeling his own cock pulse with need as he lets his lips move over the quivering trail of hair just above Danny's underwear.

Steve slides his fingers into the waistband and opens his eyes again, eager to see what he's been imagining for weeks now. Danny lets out a groan and pushes his hips forward like he can't wait either. But Steve wants to savor this, and he lowers the boxers and pants slowly, keeping his eyes on Danny's face for a few seconds longer.

Danny's face is a picture of desire, and Steve can't get enough of it. He loves that he's made Danny lose himself like this; that although the guy hasn't done this with another man before, he doesn't seem the least bit perturbed by it now they're actually touching. Danny's breath hitches as his underwear catches on his cock, and Steve gives him one more reassuring grin before he lowers his gaze to take in the sight of Danny's thick cock as it's finally revealed.

_Oh God!_

It's better than Steve had imagined and hard as hell. He licks his lips, watching it bob as he shoves Danny's pants the last couple of inches out of the way that he needs to do the things he's been waiting all day for.

"Steve…" Danny gets out, fingers tightening in Steve's hair, but not actually pushing him in any direction.

"You want this?" Steve asks, his breath ghosting over the shiny head of Danny's erection as he gazes upward once more.

Danny nods, his belly rippling in what Steve's sure is anticipation. He doesn't make him wait any longer; he wants it just as much, in any case. Danny gasps as Steve's tongue meets his flesh, and then whimpers as Steve surrounds the whole cockhead in his desperate mouth. It feels hot, and Steve moans as he lets his tongue slide onto the frenulum, tickling it. He's holding Danny's hips now, but his own cock is aching, so he takes one hand back to reach for his pants, sliding the zipper down as he takes more of Danny's dick into his mouth and begins to slowly move on it.

One of Danny's hands leaves Steve's hair and he hears Danny's fingers thunk against the door. The other hand has shifted from Steve's hair to stroke at the stubble on his jaw, and pleasure shoots from the point of contact right through Steve's body, ending up n his balls. Christ! He could come like this. He struggles to get his cock out of his pants and starts stroking himself in time with the rhythm he's got going on Danny's dick.

"Steve, Steve, _Steve!_ " Danny chants, trying feebly to push Steve away.

Steve doesn't care; doesn't want Danny to finish anywhere but in his mouth, and he grips the hip he's still holding, pushing to keep Danny against the door as he circles his tongue one more time and then sucks firmly on the inch or so of hard flesh he's got inside his lips. His other hand hasn't stopped moving either.

"Fuck!" Danny lets out, his hips jerking forward as salty warmth floods Steve's mouth.

Steve swallows and swallows, sucking and rocking the still-firm cock deeper inside his mouth as he makes sure he gets every drop. Danny's hands are back in Steve's hair, tugging, and Steve finally lets Danny's dick slide wetly out of his mouth as he falls back on his heels and gives his own cock one last tug.

His come is all over Danny's shoes and Steve laughs, tipping his head back to grin at the debauched look on Danny's face. Danny's got his eyes closed, and Steve slides his hands over the man's hips, his thumbs circling the goose-bumped flesh as he pulls himself back to his knees and kisses Danny's belly.

"Jesus," Danny whispers, opening his eyes and looking down at Steve with amazement. "I should… I should help you out now…"

Steve laughs again. "Too late, babe. I owe you a shoe detailing. Let's go shower, then we can fall into bed."

"Bed?" Danny asks, "Shoes?" He looks down as Steve tucks himself back in and stands up, dragging Danny's pants back up his thighs as he goes. "Oh, that is just gross." His face screws up in disgust and it looks like he doesn't know whether to take the shoes off or make Steve clean them where he stands.

Steve leans in to kiss Danny's lips quickly. "I'm sorry. Wait here." He heads for the kitchen to grab some paper towels.

Danny calls out, "Much as I'm pleased you are turning out to not be quite the clean freak I thought you were, this had better not become a habit. I won't be able to wear these shoes again if every time I put them on I'm reminded of what you did all over them."

Steve returns with a wad of paper and kneels down to get the worst of the mess off Danny's footwear.

"And that's a bad thing to be thinking of?" he asks, looking back up at Danny with a grin. "Having me on my knees, jerking off while I suck your dick?"

Danny tilts an eyebrow and manages a smile. "Perhaps not so much."

~//~


End file.
